disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Bremen
Disney's Bremen or Bremen is an upcoming traditionally animated film from Walt Disney Pictures and will be directed by Don Hahn. It is based on The Town Musicians of Bremen ''and features the voice talents of Jamie Kennedy, Tara Strong, Zach Braff, Jason Lee, Gwen Stefani, Nicolas Cage, and Mel Brooks. Summary A donkey, a dog, a cat, and a rooster, were soon to be discarded or mistreated by their masters. One by one they leave their homes and set out together with a vixen.They decide to go to Bremen, a fictional town in California, to live without owners and become rock stars there. Plot In a small farm in Montana, Jack a donkey longs to be a rock star after watching MTV through the farmer's TV. On three other farms, Cassie a cat, Sam a dog, and Scott a rooster who also watched MTV through their farmer's windows also wish the same thing. After their respective farmers catch them watching TV through the window, the four animals escape.The four meet and Jack comes up with a plan to go to Bremen, a fictional town in California to become a band. On the way to Bremen,the four find a vixen named Marie who just escaped from hunters. Lost and frightened, the vixen is befriended by the four who take her in as their lead singer. Later that night,the five see a lighted cottage; they look inside and see four theives and their boss enjoying their ill-gotten gains. Standing on each other's backs, they decide to perform for the men in hope of gaining food. Their 'music' has an unanticipated effect; the men run for their lives, not knowing what the strange sound is. The animals take possession of the house, eat a good meal, and settle in for the evening.The thieves and the Boss return and send one of their members, Bobby in to investigate. He sees the Cassie's eyes shining in the darkness and thinks he is seeing the candles. He reaches over to turn on the lights. Things happen in quick succession; Cassie scratches his face with her claws, Sam and Marie bite him on the leg, Jack kicks him and Scott crows and chases him out the door, screaming. He tells his companions that he was beset by a horrible vampiress who scratched him with her long fingers (Cassie), a werewolf (Sam and Marie), a giant who had hit him with his fist (Jack), and worst of all, a heavy metal artist who screamed in his voice from the rooftop (Scott).The Boss turn on the light in the cottage to find the animals who then proceed to attack the thieves. As the animals escape The Boss and the theives follow them to Bremen in their car. The five reach Bremen and eventually go to Big Hit records in an attempt to record a song and get a record deal. Once the animals sing their song to Simon,a record dealer, Simon signs them to the label. The Boss and the theives eventually arrive in Bremen and The Boss disguises himself as an agent for the animals. hey set off on a coast-to-coast tour, The Boss takes advantage of their naivete, changing their image and working them constantly. Just before the big concert, The Boss reveals himself to the animals. Simon,who just witnessed The Boss revealing himself is about to rescue them. The Boss locks the animals in a cage and prepares to take them to Animal Control. However, Louie, one of The Boss' henchmen's conscience convinces him that he has to betray his boss and rescue the animals. Simon and Louie rescue the animals as the cops arrest The Boss and the other three thieves. Sometime later,the animals now called "The Bremen Five" are now a succesful rock group. During the end credits, clips,fictional newspaper and magazine articles describe the carreer of The Bremen Five from their beakup to their reunion. Voice Cast *'Jamie Kennedy 'as Jack (speaking): a donkey and the band's lead vocalist and drummer *'Tara Strong 'as Cassie: a cat and the band's keyboard player *'Zach Braff 'as Sam: a dog and the band's bassist *'Jason Lee 'as Scott (speaking): a rooster and the band's lead guitarist *'Gwen Stefani 'as Marie: a vixen and the band's lead vocalist *'Nicolas Cage 'as The Boss: the leader of the thieves disguised as an agent *'Patrick Warburton 'as Bobby: a thief *'Diedrich Bader 'as Jason: a thief *'Brad Garrett 'as Charlie: a thief *'Kevin Bacon 'as Simon: a record dealer *'Tom Kenny 'as Louie: a thief *'Mel Brooks 'as The Narrator *'Larry King 'as Himself *'Roger Bart 'as Jack (singing) *'Anthony Rapp '''as Scott (singing) Music The film is scored by Alan Menken with songs written by Bret McKenzie. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies